Your Love Is Nothing I Can't Fight
by Panda Gravy
Summary: Logan could never quite suss out why the guys always seemed to think he needed protecting, what it was that apparently labeled him as delicate. NC-17. Jagan.


**Your Love Is Nothing I Can't Fight**

_Logan could never quite suss out why the guys always seemed to think he needed protecting, what it was that apparently labeled him as delicate. Hard NC-17. Jagan._

**an: This is just a little something inspired by all the fics I seem to end up reading where Logan is in some need of… ahem, **_**protection**_** from the other guys? I dunno, I just don't see him quite as a blushing flower so much as a… big bully? Because he kinda is. Anyway, this is just in good fun, no harm intended in confessing that. And it got a lot more dramatic/serious than I'd initially intended it to be. My intentions happened to change a little ways in. Title is from Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough." Big Time Rush clearly isn't mine. Read on and enjoy!**

Logan could never quite suss out why the guys always seemed to think he needed protecting, what it was that apparently labeled him as delicate. If anything, it should have been James they were all going out of their ways to protect. He was the one with the face that couldn't be broken. Or else Mrs. Diamond would break _them_.

But for some reason, they always thought Logan was more breakable than the rest of them. It wasn't even a new development since arriving in the harshness of Hollywood; this had been going on for years.

During sleepovers as children, Logan sometimes would wake up with nightmares that came from sleeping somewhere other than his own bed, near his parents. Immediately, the other three were there, Carlos frantically running into the kitchen for a glass of water while James drew Logan in close with a blanket and Kendall would pet at his hair and coo soothing "it's okay"s and "we're here"s to him. It was comforting, and always succeeded in calming Logan's nerves, but it was admittedly unnecessary. He knew he could get back to sleep fine without their assistance. It was one of the first signs that the guys thought Logan needed more coddling than they did.

More followed over the years. When they started playing hockey together, Logan was the clumsiest on their team. He was never great with coordination, but he loved hockey and skating, no matter how many times he fell down in the first year of playing. He never really minded how much slipped or got knocked down or shoulder-checked, but every single time he hit the ice, his three best friends flanked him, whether they were in the middle of a game or not. The first time an opposing team member checked Logan into the Plexiglas barrier, James didn't even try to sneak sticking the guy and ended up with two minutes in the penalty box. After that, Carlos tried to be Logan's personal security detail. That was when Logan developed his habit of checking Carlos every time he got too close. He didn't need protecting, on the ice or otherwise.

Was it because he was smart? Did they figure that because Logan had brains, he couldn't handle himself? Because clearly every nerd was an insta-target who would get swirlies in the toilet and hung from the flag pole by his underwear if he didn't have three tough best friends sticking to him like threatening mountains any opposer would have to drill through to get to their mark.

Okay. Logan loved his friends, he truly did. But it got exasperating when they worried so much that the big bad world was going to open its maws and swallow him whole. Logan knew better than anyone that he would be fighting tooth and nail if he ever actually ended up being picked on in school, or got in a fight during a hockey game. Alas, he could never prove these things to the guys, considering everyone loved him at school (he was everyone's go-to for homework help and, besides, he was _nice_) and they were in a no-fight hockey league. And if he ever claimed in conversation that he would be able to hold his own, the other guys would just smile and nod. James would sometimes even roll his eyes.

Which was why it was James, more than Kendall or Carlos, who Logan just wanted to _smack_ sometimes. He was just so damn smug sometimes. He wasn't any better than Logan—in fact, if Logan personally had to choose one of them to label as "delicate" it would be James. The guy Logan had seen actually cry because he couldn't get his hair to look just right one day. The dude who locked himself in his room for an entire evening after singing off key in choir that day even though he had the perfectly valid excuse that was puberty. Logan had spent years watching James fret and panic over unsubstantial details about his appearance and his image… and he had the nerve to act like Logan was the precious flower of the group?

Over ten years of these guys, but Logan had never said anything. Because he understood that they didn't act like that because they wanted to upset him. The truth was the complete opposite, that they really did feel like they were protecting him, and they did it because they cared.

Except maybe James. Logan was half convinced that he did it sometimes just to piss him off.

But since they'd been in Hollywood, Logan was beginning to feel his frustration build. Shouldn't he have shown them by now that he could handle himself? Didn't they understand that they wouldn't be there forever to try and hold his hand? He honestly sometimes just wanted them to back off and let him walk on his own.

Still, he later felt a little bad about Carlos being the one to make him snap.

They'd been sitting by the pool, Logan's eyes and mind entirely focused on a complicated book about metaphysics. He'd recently been trying to delve into the more philosophical studies to try and widen his interests. He figured out early on that Plato wasn't going to be nearly as interesting to him as Johann Balmer or James Dewar, but he'd set out on this endeavor and was determined to absorb something useful. If anything, he would at least have new ammunition for later when he wanted to be left alone and someone tried to talk to him.

Thus, it wasn't much of a surprise to him or Carlos that he didn't even notice the bee that had landed comfortably on his neck.

"Oh, dude. Logan. Don't move," Carlos said, effectively interrupting Logan's thought process by saying his name.

He frowned, keeping his eyes on the text in his hands, but obeyed, keeping still. "Why?" He heard the suspicion in his own voice, but figured that with Carlos, it wasn't unwarranted.

"There's a bee on you. Don't worry, I'm gonna get it." That explained why Logan could see Carlos out the corner of his eye, moving slowly with his hands extended like he might strangle Logan.

It wouldn't have even been that irritating and might not have grated right against Logan's nerves quite so much if Carlos hadn't said "_Don't worry_." Like Logan was worrying. He wasn't. In fact, Logan hadn't even noticed the insect on him and would have gone on not noticing and _not worrying_ if Carlos hadn't said anything.

Logan's lips tightened into a line as he waved his hand at the bee on his neck and felt it obligingly buzz off. He raised his eyebrows, annoyed, at Carlos, who looked much more worried than he had assumed Logan had been. "Dude! You could have been stung! What if it comes back with a vengeance?"

"Then let it sting me!" Logan bit back, slamming his book shut and snapping to his feet. "You don't always have to save me from being hurt, alright? I can handle a bee sting!"

Carlos was justifiably confused. He didn't know that Logan's sudden tantrum was fueled by over a decade of over-protectiveness. His eyes were a little wide when he responded. "Woah. Okay. Uhm… maybe you should sit down…" he suggested with a gentle smile, fully aware that most of the Palmwoods residents relaxing by the pool had their eyes on them now. The boys of Big Time Rush naturally attracted attention, it seemed, but even more so when they fought. People seemed to expect some sort of show from them no matter what.

Logan's hands fisted as he squeezed his eyes shut in years of frustration. "No! I don't want to sit down, Carlos!" he shouted, his wording just _doused _in maturity, and immediately felt a little regret, because for as sensitive as the guys thought Logan was, each of them definitely had their weaknesses, and Carlos hated being yelled at. Especially by his friends.

But Logan couldn't really apologize at this point, could he? He was trying to prove a point here and maybe if Carlos got his feelings hurt a little, he wouldn't try to "save" Logan again. What was this saving thing all about, anyway? Carlos was so much more prone to getting hurt than Logan… So rather than staying and listening to anything else Carlos had to say or trying to make up for his outburst, Logan just snatched his book up and stormed into the hotel, straight to the staircase.

He didn't slow down until he was alone on the stairs and was sure Carlos hadn't followed him.

Okay, so… maybe that situation hadn't been handled in the best way possible. Logan knew that Carlos didn't deserve to be shouted at, no matter how long things like that had been grinding his patience down. You just didn't yell at Carlos like that…

Bedroom. He just needed to get to his room and cool down before this escalated into something Logan couldn't handle. He would plan his apology later.

However, fate seemed to be working against Logan today, because as soon as he stepped into 2J, there was Kendall, standing in the kitchen mixing a glass of chocolate milk and he stopped to look worriedly at Logan. Unfortunately, Kendall had always been able to read his friends really well. He was probably the least oblivious of any of them, picking up on every bad mood, every sign of danger from each one of them. "Hey, Loges, you okay?" he asked, dropping his spoon into the glass with a clink.

Logan huffed, holding up an irritated hand, although he tried to seem calm. "I'm fine. Just go back to what you're doing," he tried, starting for the hallway.

"No, you're not fine," Kendall insisted as he came out from around the counter, attempting to follow his friend to their room.

"Then why did you even ask?" Logan snapped, anger spiking again as he spun around with a glare.

Kendall was shocked at this behavior—from _Logan_. Sweet, pathetic, begging-for-protection Logan. At least, that was how Logan was sure Kendall saw him, and was sure that was why he was getting the shocked and semi-offended look. "Hey…" Kendall tried touching Logan's shoulder. "Why don't we talk about it?"

"Dude!" Logan squeaked, swatting at Kendall's hand with his textbook. "I didn't even say anything. All I did was walk in the apartment and you tried to swoop in and kiss everything better. Just let me be mad! Go drink your chocolate milk!" He was struggling to keep his voice at a reasonable level now that he was inside and, again, really disliking the idea of this going on any longer, turned and started down the hallway.

And he knew his friends better than they thought he did. He held up a hand over his shoulder as he continued, adding forcefully, "Do _not_ follow me, Kendall. Go to the kitchen."

Behind him, Kendall stopped mid-step and hesitated… but did as he was told. The fire in Logan's voice gave a very clear signal.

Logan was safe now. Or so he figured. He was behind his own bedroom door, pacing the floor hard, trying to burn enough energy that he wouldn't be angry anymore. As James had pointed out many times to each one of them, rage was not a flattering emotion to have on, even though James was just as prone to fits as any of them, if not more so. But it was more than that; it was that Logan didn't like yelling at his friends. He didn't like the defeated looks on their faces when he snapped and stomped.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe. Because, in all honesty, they had his best intentions at heart. And it's not like he'd ever told them before that he disliked any of their overprotective actions, so they probably didn't have any idea.

But, still, Logan didn't seem to be able to bring himself down, and there was still enough pent up ferocity in him to be shot at James when the target opened the door to Logan's room without a knock, his eyes down on the words printed on a can of hairspray.

"Hey, Logie, I was wondering if you—" was all James could get out before Logan spun on him.

"Don't _call_ me that!" Logan fisted his hands up at his sides, actually stomping his foot like a child.

James clearly had no idea how to react. He stood at the door, awestruck, his jaw loose on its hinge and eyes round with surprise. In fact, he glanced behind him, out into the hallway, as if there might be someone else out there that Logan was yelling at besides him. He hadn't done anything wrong, so far as he knew, so why was he getting any wrath? That wasn't cool. Caution in the way he moved, James reached behind him to shut the door with a slow click, shutting himself in the room alone with the angry Logan. Which was probably a risky move.

"Uh… don't call you _Logie_? The name we've all been calling you for _years_?" he asked, an eyebrow arching incredulously over eyes that managed to be sharp with attention and cloudy with confusion at the same time. He had the right to be confused, though; they'd all been calling Logan by the nickname for as long as he could remember. Why would he suddenly be so against it?

Logan pressed the heels of his fisted hands to his temples, eyes tightening shut in that frustrated expression that just seemed to find its way onto his face so easily. "_You've all_—you mean _just_ you guys. My own _family_ doesn't call me that anymore! You guys only call me that because you like to baby me." He threw his hands down with punctuation and opened his eyes to continue glaring.

James was still just as, if not _more_ confused than before. His eyes were wider, lips parted a little further, and the pause he gave lasted a little longer this time. "Woah, _what_?" he finally managed, and Logan was getting frustrated that this conversation was going so much longer than the ones he'd had with Kendall and Carlos.

But, then again, James was always a little more of a problem, anyway.

"You've _never_ let me fight my own battles," he accused, holding his ground solid in the middle of the room. "Remember eighth grade? I wouldn't shut up about how much of a _jerk_ Corey Collie was, so he shoved me in a locker. You chased him down and gave him a black eye for me! As if I couldn't do it myself!"

James sputtered for a second. "What—Logan, _you were in a locker_!" He took a moment to compose himself—because, honestly, one of them needed to be sane right now. And from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be Logan. Eyes serious, James gestured out with the can of hairspray he'd brought with him into the room. "Dude, do you wanna tell me what's going on? Because this? This is you being a crazy person. _Not_ Logan."

James' attempt at making Logan budge didn't seem to have any affect. At least, not on his attitude. Physically, however, Logan was moving briskly towards James and stopped close to him, chin lifted defiantly and a determined heat in his eyes. This was not the Logan James knew—or rather, it was, but it was a Logan he hardly ever saw and that sort of scared him. This was the Logan that fully retaliated when James tossed his math book into the pool by pouring every ounce of manspray he had down the drain. This was a mean, scary Logan…

"What's going on," Logan started, voice low and dangerous. Beauty-product-destroying dangerous. James clutched his hairspray to his stomach. "Is that I'm _tired_ of being treated like the delicate, nerdy, _weak_ one of us that needs constant protection from you guys. Because I don't!" If James wasn't so worried for his expensive cosmetics, he would have laughed at the way Logan's voice went up on that statement. He didn't know how to connect the word _irony_ to that, but if he did, that would be what he was finding so amusing.

"Okay, fine, you don't need protecting. Whatever," James bit back, beginning to get a little annoyed by this whole ordeal. Really, he was just humoring Logan by saying that. It wasn't like he or Kendall or Carlos were going to stop stepping in front of Logan when it came to confrontations and getting concerned when Logan got that deep-in-thought look he got. James held up the can of hairspray again. "Now can you please just—"

Out of nowhere, Logan shoved his friend hard in the chest, knocking James' back against the wall, and the can fell out of his hand at the impact. He looked at Logan at first in shock, then fury, because James did not like to be assaulted. Not only did it risk the state of his appearance, but it was an insult to his pride. Logan knew these things.

"Dude!" James roared, stomping at Logan and clenching his jaw as he hovered over him, trying to make himself taller and intimidating in a competitive, animalistic way. Surprising to James, Logan held his ground, though his face was red when he glared back up into James' eyes with just as much vehemence. "That was uncalled for!" James continued, throwing his hand out to the side as if he were fervently gesturing to the previous moment.

"Hit me," Logan demanded, his words practically overlapping with James' protest.

James was taken aback. Literally. He stepped back from Logan. What was _wrong_ with him? Something had to have broken in his friend. James had never seen Logan filled with this much anger, and that was something. There was a part of Logan that most of the world never saw, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo, that his own _parents_ never saw. That was an angry, mean Logan from whose hands a book was snatched and tossed across the playground in third grade and who was tripped with a hockey stick at team tryouts and who got his tray knocked purposely onto the ground by a big senior on the first day of high school. The Logan that hated being picked on with a passion, and apparently, James was learning, hated being rescued as much as his three self-proclaimed white knights had been doing in the past years.

Still, James wasn't hitting his best friend. "Why would I do that, Logan?" he huffed, feeling like this was getting more and more ridiculous.

"To prove I can take it!" Logan countered. "Because I can." He sounded solid, so sure, just like Logan, but _so much not like Logan_. Seriously, James was just feeling more and more uncomfortable in this situation and he was failing to realize how his worry for Logan right now was just the sort of thing Logan was having issues with. "You've hit Kendall and Carlos both _hard_. And you've fought me before," the smaller boy continued, tossing his hands out in frustration. "Over the Buster Clydes. Just do that again, only actually _hit_ me." Because James never actually laid a hand against Logan in that dispute. He hadn't wanted to hurt his friend, of course. He knew—or rather, figured Logan couldn't take as much of a blow as Kendall and Carlos. And he knew Logan bruised easy, so…

Logan shoved James again. Harder. Kendall had to hear the thud out in the kitchen and James wondered for a moment if anyone was going to come in and check on the altercation. He half hoped someone _would_, because Logan had a really frightening sort of wildfire in his eyes. But then again, he half hoped they would be left alone _because_ of that fire. The problem was figuring out which half he sided with more.

That aside, however, James did _not_ like being pushed like that. For one, it hurt, and for two, it was nothing but rude and Logan was being an ass. He squared up his shoulders, his lips tight as he glared down on Logan. "You want me to hit you? Fine," he grinded out, and finally made a retaliatory move by shoving Logan in the arm, but definitely not with all the strength he had.

Logan stumbled back on one foot, but rolled his eyes, fully aware that James was holding back. "Seriously?" he droned, giving James the look that told him he knew. James swallowed, watching with maybe a little bit of nervousness as Logan stepped back towards him, challenging him with the hardness in his eyes. It was a good look on Logan…

…fine. Logan wanted James to be rough with him? He'd be rough.

Before he could even think about it, James grabbed Logan by the shirt, swinging him around and thrusting him into the wall with an instant pang of regret at the loud thud and the way Logan winced. Even though he shouldn't feel bad; it was what Logan asked for. James gave Logan a shake by his shirt, leaning down to get into the other boy's face. "There! You happy?" Now his level of frustration was beginning to match Logan's. James didn't like being pushed around anymore than Logan did, and that was exactly what Logan was doing. Pushing and bullying and manipulating James into—

Logan smashed his lips against James' much in the same way that James had smashed Logan against the wall.

James was almost entirely sure that wasn't the proper response to being tossed around. He thought they'd been starting to fight. Not… whatever this was. Well, he supposed it was much like fighting, only with mouths. So wasn't the right thing to do here to press back? He forced Logan's head to the wall with his mouth, not entirely sure of what he was doing or _why_, because—well, what was _Logan_ even doing?

What Logan was doing was taking control. Being dominant and rough. He was doing exactly what he felt in the moment, and in the moment that James pushed him into the wall? What he felt was the most turned on he's ever been in his whole life. Logan wasn't even the impulsive type, and a tiny little Logan was in his mind waving his arms and saying "Hey! Step back and examine this situation with a scientific eye and observe the choices you're making!" But then a stronger, angry Logan drowned that little, whiny one and the actual Logan yanked an arm around James' neck to kiss him harder, his other hand fisting up in James' shirt.

Surprisingly—or not, given Logan's heightened emotions—James was the one to break off, pulling back against the stubborn hold Logan had with his arm at the back of his neck. "Woah, hey, what are we doing right now?" he asked, thoroughly confused. Because… yeah, James thought about it frontwards and back; it didn't make sense. He was pretty sure it wasn't because very little made sense to him in the first place. "I thought we were fighting."

Logan considered this, resisting just pulling James' mouth back into his. He hadn't really thought about it. For once, Logan Mitchell hadn't thought about something. "I—I don't really know," he confessed, voice much weaker than it had been before. Which was embarrassing, considering the tirade he'd just gone on about being strong enough to handle himself and wanting James to be rough with him like he was with the other guys.

That wasn't acceptable. He needed to get back in control. Logan bit onto his bottom lip, examining James' face, which was still so close to his own, carefully. Was there something wrong with wanting to be completely owned by your best friend just to show him you could handle it?

…if there was, Logan didn't want to hear it, because at the moment, he couldn't think of anything that sounded more right.

"I just want you to know that I'm not… weak," Logan continued after a long pause filled with staring at James' sharp eyes and hard mouth, a little fervor back in his voice.

James' lips parted slightly at the statement and he loosed his grip on Logan's shirt, moving back a few inches to give him room to breathe, which wasn't what Logan wanted. "Logan, I don't think you're weak," James said, hands falling away from Logan altogether.

Logan grabbed James' wrists immediately and slammed his hands back into their previous place on his chest forcefully. "Then prove it. Be rough with me," he commanded through gritted teeth, trying to get back all that fury from before. It wasn't quite as solid as earlier, but he still sounded sure of himself and… wanting. One of the few times in his life that Logan had acted impulsively and he didn't regret it. Grinding his mouth violently against James' had been exhilarating, freeing, and almost like something he'd wanted for so long but could never quite get until now. Some kind of rough control.

He wanted to get rough and controlling with James. Not just to prove that he was capable of it, but for so many other reasons. Because he wanted to put James in his place for all those years of trying to fight Logan's battles. Because he wanted to be able to actually claim some bruises for once. Because it felt good.

James looked unsure, though, so Logan gave his wrists a squeeze, still holding him at his chest. Finally, James curled his fingers back into the fabric and Logan didn't even try not to look satisfied. He liked winning. James was the one to replace his lips on Logan's, but it was too gentle a touch, too nice, and Logan thought he'd made it clear that he wanted to be rough-housed. He shoved back with his mouth, allowing his teeth to scrape against James' lip, warranting a short, pained noise from the other boy. And James wasn't someone who liked being hurt, so he pushed back, pinning Logan to the wall with a soft thud.

This was good, Logan thought, good. A whisper of an urge in him said to let James just completely dominate him right now, but it was quickly overruled by the part that wanted to prove his strength. He couldn't forget how important this was.

Without even thinking about it, he grabbed James at the back of the neck and yanked him closer, shoving his tongue forward against his teeth, feeling around with little care for whether he was scraping his tongue or biting James' lips. Logan wasn't even sure how he got this out of what he had been asking for, but he wasn't about to stop the situation to discuss it. He could tell James' uncertainty was fading with every pull Logan made at him as he pushed back, halfheartedly trying to wrest dominance from Logan's grasp. He couldn't help it; it was what he'd been doing for years.

Logan fought him, though, just as he'd promised. He was determined to be in control, no matter what.

Before he could gauge what he was doing, Logan was shoving a hand up James' shirt, feeling skin that was plenty familiar to him—he'd grown up knowing James' whole body, but not like this. This was new, this was a thrill. James seemed to try and pull back, but Logan snatched him back in by the hold on his neck and he didn't try and escape again. Instead, he gave in, leaning against Logan's mouth with a small moan. Logan was definitely in control.

That was the reassurance that prompted him to drop his hands to the front of James' jeans, hastily fumbling at them. Without holding onto his neck, though, James could lean away, eyes wide. "Woah, what are you doing?" he asked, one of his hands going to halt Logan's actions.

Logan didn't hesitate before meeting James' eyes seriously. "Fuck me," he commanded between heavy breaths, voice much more even than he expected it to be.

Clearly, this was not what James had been expecting, and his eyes widened, lips slack. His gaze shifted around the room as if they could be seen, and he even lowered his voice when he responded simply, "Logan…"

He wasn't going to have any of that. Logan gripped the waist of James' jeans, giving a small, sharp shake. "Come on, James. I can take it. Besides, don't act like you don't want to."

He'd seen it. The way sometimes James would eye him across the living room when he should have been watching the TV, how he'd shift in his seat a little before he could refocus, or pull his knees up to his chest. Logan was polite, though, considerate, so he never acted like he'd see those things. All those years James would step in uninvited to shield Logan from the world, there was that underlying tension in the way he looked protectively at the seemingly weaker boy, and Logan could read it.

James had wanted to fuck him for awhile and what better way for Logan to prove his strength than to let him?

Now, this wasn't to say that was the only reason Logan wanted James to tear him up. There was also the fact that Logan's spine would tingle when he noticed James' eyes on him. He wanted this. And he could take it, and take it hard. He knew he could. If it weren't for Logan's acute annoyance at James'—and Kendall's and Carlos'—obnoxious behavior towards him, he figured there would have been a sweeter, more romantic progression to this point, but as it is, Logan just happened to snap before that could happen. Instead of romance, he wants force, and rough hair pulls rather than sweet strokes of the cheek.

Logan yanked again on James' pants, thumbing over the button as he waited for James' reaction. The taller boy's eyes were fixed seriously on Logan's and he finally crumbled, muttering cession as he went hungrily back onto Logan's mouth. Just like Logan had always thought; James was the weak one here. He thumbed apart the button and zipper, making quick work of shoving James' pants to the ground while James toed off his shoes, struggling to get his socks off along with his jeans. Meanwhile, he was pulling up the back of Logan's shirt, yanking it over his head fast so as to get back to his mouth as quickly as possible.

They stumbled towards Logan's bed together with Logan's lead. There was a definite chance someone was going to hear them. It wasn't like they'd had time to empty the apartment, soundproof the walls, practice silence at all… This was impromptu sex that was bound to be rougher than any fight either of them had been in and possibly—_probably_ leave them sorer, too. But this was probably the first time in Logan's life that he wasn't worrying in the least, adrenaline and hormones pushing him too hard for something like that. This wasn't time for weak, Logan-brand worrying.

This was the time for trying to get his tongue as far back in James' mouth as he could, sucking and biting at the appropriate moments, and for moaning pleasurably as James' hands gripped tight on his ass.

Logan's shoes came off on the way to the bed, left carelessly in the middle of the room right before the backs of James' legs hit the bed and he fell back. Logan took the opportunity to grab at James' shirt, yanking it up over his head with a growled "Get this off," under his breath. He liked being in control.

James was in his boxers on the bed and Logan suddenly couldn't stand the feel of his jeans. He shirked them quickly, leaving him in boxer briefs. He pushed against James' chest, finally kneeing onto the mattress, straddling James as he adjusted to lie back against the headboard. He was looking up at Logan with a weaker expression than Logan had ever seen on James Diamond. He was halfway between awe and desire, mouth open slightly and eyes dewy while he watched Logan situate himself over his chest. The full outline of Logan's erection was easily visible through his underwear right before James' face and he seemed to get the idea, grabbing on to Logan's thighs immediately.

Logan tilted his head back as he felt James begin to mouth at his dick through the fabric. If James wasn't motivated enough by his own libido, Logan figured he'd help, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him close against his crotch. "Hell, James…" he moaned, giving his hair a sharp tug. He was in control, after all. "Stop teasing." Logan's words were forced through clenched teeth and if he weren't so turned on he probably would have actually sounded angry.

James gave a whimper, an unusual, pleasured sound, as he obeyed, working Logan's briefs down enough to free his cock and he pressed his mouth to the side of it without hesitation, giving fast, rough strokes. Before his first ecstatic moan, Logan felt James' mouth close around him and his thighs tightened up, knees pressing in against James' ribs.

This was dangerous, though, James' mouth sliding up and down along Logan's length, sucking with a respectable amount of force, his hand following along steadily. This threatened to push Logan over before he even got what he wanted. He wanted to be roughed with, he wanted James to fight him back in the best way possible. So although it pained him to do so, he pulled back on James' hair, protesting, "No, no, stop… stop it. I said to fuck me." His breath was short and James caught the waver in it and took advantage, giving his dick one last good lick before allowing Logan to back off of him.

It was James' turn to take control, which was fine, because it was exactly what Logan wanted. James took hold of Logan's waist, pulling his legs up to kneel as he shoved Logan down onto the mattress with a loud thud. Despite his bravado, Logan was admittedly surprised by the motion. Suddenly, his head was at the foot of the bed and James was leaning over him, tonguing against Logan's mouth before their lips actually met, and all the while dragging his underwear over his thighs and off his feet. They were discarded to the floor without a care a moment before James' fingers found their way to Logan's ass, pressing his entrance dry and rough. Logan gave a sort of growl into James' mouth, lifting a knee and spreading his legs, mentally preparing himself. He was strong. He could take a hit.

And true to what Logan had said he wanted, James roughly shoved in his index finger, causing Logan's jaw to drop open as he sucked in a gasp and shut his eyes, back arching. James continued to lick along Logan's lips, sure to take advantage of Logan's momentary loss of self and taste every part of his mouth he could. He was pressing around the prostate, and Logan clawed the sheets, so James began rubbing there when he realized what he was doing.

It was many long seconds of James feeling, knuckle-deep, and drawing out strangled moans from that sensitive spot inside Logan before Logan was able to return to kissing James, sloppy and moist. He began groaning words against James' lips, hardly coherent. "I want this, James, I want it, I can handle it, I'm not weak, I can take it, I can take you, just, please, fuck me, I need you to…" The string of repetitive phrases continued until James completely covered Logan's mouth with his own and a frustrated growl.

He removed his finger from Logan's ass only to push it and a second one past Logan's lips, right under his own, helping Logan's tongue with his own to wet the digits. Logan moaned, sucking against James' fingers and his tongue both. Then they were back at Logan's entrance, the two fingers this time sliding in easier with saliva. Logan thrust down against James' touches, toes curling into the sheets as he groaned in half-pleasure half-protest. "_James_… come on, just _fuck_ me!" he cried and that _had _to be heard outside the room.

James was getting to the point where Logan was making him crazy in two ways, one of them being that he was so hot right now, arching and pushing onto his hand, the other being that he was being a brat. So he shoved his fingers hard against Logan's ass with a grunt, effectively knocking the words out of him as another moan spilled from his mouth. "Stop being so impatient, damn," he huffed, truly annoyed by Logan's attitude, even if it did make James want to fuck him senseless.

Which, of course, was just what he was going to do. He withdrew from Logan yet again, putting another kiss on his mouth as he pulled down his own boxers, stroking along his dick steadily to ensure sufficient hardness as he positioned himself correctly. He pushed one of Logan's legs up higher, shoving the other outward to where his foot was hanging off the edge of the bed, opening Logan's slightly stretched entrance up to a good spot for James to slide himself in.

Before he began fucking him, however, he brought a hand up to Logan's face, drawing his thumb along Logan's cheekbone and for a moment they just looked at each other. James knew Logan wasn't weak, he didn't have to prove anything. He'd never protected his friend because he thought he was weak. He'd only ever done it because he felt something indescribable for him, the sort of feeling that makes a person want to protect something or someone of incredible value. It was natural instinct, nothing to do with ego. But here, now, he didn't regret any of it, even if it did piss Logan off. He got to fuck Logan because of it. Who would complain about that?

And Logan met his gaze with something like surprise. Surprise at the sudden gentle gesture of James' hand on his face, maybe, or at the way James was looking down on him, suddenly with more love than lust. But Logan felt like maybe it was surprise that he was loving all this so much, the way his skin felt achy already, and how James had kissed his lips red and throbbing, and how James' thumb just barely touched his cheek. It was all so _good_.

The moment lasted only long enough for both of them to appreciate it, and then James was fisting his hand in Logan's short hair, pulling back as hard as he could as he thrust into him, steady and hard. Logan gave a high, breathy moan, all limbs tense and grabbing the sheets in every way he could, trying to have a hold as if he were in danger of falling off the bed. One of his hands flew to the back of James' neck, grasping there with strong fingertips. The feeling of James in him was, as he had requested, rough and forceful, and James didn't even wait for any indication that Logan had relaxed before he pulled out enough to push back in, beginning a rhythmic pattern.

The string of words from Logan's mouth began again, though this time they were less begging and more pleasured moans as James' dick hit his sweet spot on ever thrust, rubbing and pushing graciously. "James, fuck, Christ, JamesJamesJames, god," Logan was whining against James' own gasps, because, fuck, Logan was clenching all around him and it was almost hard to move, let alone breathe.

James took his hand from Logan's hair, something of a relief to the other boy, because, despite how rough he'd wanted it, James had been pulling so hard it was nearly hard to focus on the much better feeling in his lower half like that. But when that hand went to Logan's dick instead, it wasn't hard to focus on pleasure at all. James began to jerk him off again, similar to how he'd moved his hand with his mouth minutes earlier, only this time it was sending better shocks through Logan, coupled with the girthy cock inside him.

James wasn't pulling any punches with this fucking thing. He was going straight for the prize, clearly trying to make Logan come as hard and fast as he could. He stroked Logan steadily, holding tight onto him, at the same time slamming against Logan's hips, ensuring that he would feel this for days. Which was nothing Logan couldn't handle, James was sure, as Logan had made a very clear point of assuring James just how strong he was.

However, if his show of strength was supposed to bleed over into how long he could last during sex, Logan lost. With a careless and loud moan high in his throat, Logan spilled over James' hand, pulling down on James' neck as he did so, his knees jerking up in the orgasm. James leaned in as he was urged to, licking at Logan's lips, feeling his loud cries resonating in his mouth like notes. It was that and a few more thrusts into Logan's clenching body that sent James after him, coming hard inside Logan as he pressed tight against his ass, grinding slightly. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't careful. James' mouth stayed lazily on Logan's as he pulled out, the one slow thing he did the whole time. Logan's eyes shuddered shut as he gasped at the loss, but he relaxed then, knees falling to the sheets and letting go of his hold on James.

Neither of them moved while they searched for their breaths. James was hovering over Logan on all fours, the other boy spent with the back of his hand resting on his forehead. Finally, it was James who moved, bending down to give a teasing lick along Logan's dick, sending a shiver through the other boy, but effectively getting him to open his eyes and sit up slightly, although it was mostly to frown at James. "Hey," he scolded, knowing James knew how sensitive that area was at the moment.

James just smirked, crawling over Logan again to collapse next to him. "How ya feel now? Still feel like I'm sheltering you?"

Logan groaned in post coital ecstasy, dropping back again and adjusting slightly, soreness already setting into his ass and hips. "No… you definitely didn't do any of that…" He turned his head to James, raising a sweat-shone eyebrow. "But next time you try to protect me or something stupid," he warned, giving a short pause before a corner of his mouth lifted up. "I'm fucking you until you scream."

James' eyes widened, because, well… that was a little more explicit than he'd imagined from Logan. Then again, he'd learned a lot about Logan's deeper self in the past many minutes. Still, he smirked as Logan brought their mouths together. Maybe he'd make a point of going out of his way to protect Logan or something stupid, then.


End file.
